bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strakk Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By User:Andrew1219 Pros * 1.Cool Launcher * 2. New Head Piece * 3. New Body Style * 4. Cool Shoulder Pieces Cons * 1 Head too High Review 2 By Pros *Thornax Launcher *Effective color scheme, symbolizes ice very well. White and blue implies peace and calmness and creates a cool look. *Effective torso: How do Lego come up with torsos that are so different?!?!? Who would actually think of building that before seeing the image? It is a good, imaginative design. Despite what others may say he does not seem skinny. Cons *Legs: Too simple, overused pieces, Toa-Metru legs (*Shudder*) I hate those! They look so shabby! *Shoulders: WAY too big. Get in the way of the head are just plain annoying and ineffective. They're not even good for MOCing. *Smile: Too "Piraka-y". Strakk is meant to be a good guy and it creates contrast with his calm and relaxed appearence. Looks a bit like Thok come to think of it. HMM... *Axe: WAY TOO BIG! I measured it and it is roughly the same size as a 2004 matoran!!! (See Jollun's picture below) Overall Strakk is a good Bionicle. He has a strange and twisted appearance but really seems to have a sort of slightly evil personality. He looks better when you consider him to be evil!!! 6/10 Could have been better. He is worth buying but don't rush to buy him straight away. Review 3 Good *Cool chest *Icy appearence *Cool mask! *Thornax blaster! Bad *Shoulders are too big *Back seems uncovered *Life Counter *Massive Axe! Look at its size compared to Nuhrii! Sum up Now I think about what M1 said I do actually think Strakk looks too much like Thok! It's the creepy smile! 4/10 He's my least favorite Glatorian as a set! Review 4 By Pros *Massive Axe *Helmet and shoulders look like icles Cons *Contoured pelvis *Upside down life center. Overall He's a good set! I would rate it a 9/10. So get him now! Review 5 by --Ids5621 20:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Pros *Awsome shoulder pieces *Awsome matching axe *Innovative build *Awsome helmet (Harkens back to the piraka) Cons *Has the least pieces out of the the first wave of Glatorians Overall *He my fav glatorian so go out and get 'im!! 9.5/10 Review 6 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] ''21:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Sweet new armor that looks like ice * Awesome helmet * Amazing axe * Overall good color scheme Cons * Back is arched Overall Without doubt the best 2009 BIONICLE and one of the best BIONICLEs in a long time. 10/10 Review 7 By Gravityhurts Pros *Looks cool *Color scheme of light blue on white on dark blue looks amazing *Axe looks awesome *Hunchback design and underbite make him look rough and kind of thuggish *Thornax launcher works well *Good poseability *Not a clone *Fun to build *Swag Cons *Life counter is upside-down *Toa Metru chestplate is silver, wich takes away from the color scheme *Shoulder armor sometimes gets in the way *Neck is too long *Not very good for MOCing if you didn't get any other 2009 sets Overview Although there are some minor issues, overall, Strakk is a good set. Oh, and about the MOCing thing. The reason that I don't have any other sets from 2009 is mainly because that time period was right after the market crashed, so my family and I basically just did not have the money for them. I mean, those Bionicle sets got really expensive towards the end. Wow. I just realized that Strakk was my last Bionicle set ever. I don't know how that took me a full two and a half years to realize it, but wow. I am getting really sentimental right now. Anyway, Strakk gets a 7.5/10 Review 8 By I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Pros *Looks like a troll covered in ice *Nice shoulders *Axe is one of the best features *An original Cons *Color scheme switches from light blue to dark blue to white *Hunchback *Long neck *Shoulders are too wide Overall A neat BIONICLE set. Doesn't really live up t his name, but still worth collecting if you want to have fun. - 6/10 Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets